The present invention relates to a biological tissue exercising device, and more particularly to a biological device for strengthening human breast tissue.
The strengthening or building up of biological tissue in the female human breast is a well-known problem in physiotherapy. One medical approach uses surgical techniques such as breast implant operations, while non-surgical techniques include the use of external creams or internal hormone preparations. The surgical technique is a relatively expensive medical operation and requires an extended hospital stay; the nonsurgical techniques have been found to be either totally ineffective or to cause harmful side effects.
Another medical approach has included hydrotherapy, wherein jets of pulsating water are directed to impinge upon the breast tissue. This approach has the disadvantage that the breast tissue is rather delicate and is easily damaged by such pulsating jets.
It has been proposed to use a cup connected to a source of suction. This cup however has an open side surrounded by a lip which lies in a plane so that it has the disadvantage that it is not particularly well adapted to fit and/or be sealed with respect to the breast tissue.
Moreover, this cup is provided with an eccentrically disposed nozzle which connects to the suction source. Thus, this cup has the drawback of providing non-uniform movement of different portions of the breast tissue depending upon the position of respective portions of the tissue relative to the nozzle.
Still furthermore, this cup is not provided with any electrically-operable means for exhausting air from the interior of the cup so as to draw the breast further therein, nor for venting the vacuum in the cup when desired. Such vacuum release is generally obtained only by gradual air leakage.